


Faire

by Lesphantom



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: Faire shinanagans





	Faire

Faire

He pushed her inside the tiny room, closing the door with his elbow. He pushed her roughly against the door, eliciting a grunt and one of her blinding smiles. He shoved his tongue roughly into the woman’s mouth, pulling moan after moan from her small body. He moved from the door effortlessly, leaning her against the blacksmith’s anvil. They continued kissing, neither wanting to break apart.

“Tien….” the woman moaned.

“Shh… You don’t want them to hear you, do you?” said Tien, softly, nipping at her bottom lip. 

The woman shook her head as the kisses intensified. Tien bundled up the woman’s dress, vainly attempting to pull it off. He growled in frustration.

“Tien...”

“I’m gonna pull this damn thing off, Darla….” Tien said. “Lil help here…?”

“Unzip me.”

“Seriously? That’s the only way?”

“...Yeah… Tien… please...”

Her pleas were like music to him. He spun her around, against the anvil and he unzipped her dress. He slid it down and he spun her around again. He grinned at her and he began slowly kissing her again. Every inch of her body was peppered with kisses. Darla felt a spark of pleasure flow through her body. A knock sounded on the door and Tien’s head fell to Darla’s shoulder.

“Really?” Tien said.

“Sorry, T!” Krillin’s voice said through the door. “They need the good reverend for the ceremony.” 

Tien sighed and he looked up at Darla. “Next break…?”

Darla grinned. “Yeah. Help me with my dress will ya’?”

Tien helped Darla back into her dress and he picked up the Bible from the table next to the anvil. He sighed and he looked over at Darla. He grinned.

“Save me some barbeque for later, huh?” said Tien with a grin.

“Ugh… The smell of barbeque sauce and Turkey legs will be stuck on me for months...”

Tien grinned. “All the more reason for me to devour you, darlin’.”

“Get to work will ya?”

“Back here in two hours?”

“Yep.”

Darla watched Tien go across the field toward where the “wedding ceremony” was to be held. She helped out with the Renaissance fair every year, but this year had to have been her favorite. She smiled and she headed back to the Turkey leg tent.


End file.
